heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Deodato
---- }} Mike Deodato (born 23 May 1963 in Campina Grande, Paraíba, Brazil), sometimes credited as Mike Deodato Jr., is the professional pseudonym of Brazilian comic book artist Deodato Taumaturgo Borges Filho. Career One of Deodato's first works was a 1993 photo-realistic comic book adaptation of the television series Beauty and the Beast published by Innovation Publishing. Deodato became famous in the North American comic book industry for his work with writer William Messner-Loebs on Wonder Woman. After his Wonder Woman project he had a short stint as the penciller of The Mighty Thor, where he worked with writer Warren Ellis, and later drew Glory for Rob Liefeld's Extreme Studios at Image Comics and Maximum Press. While his style in the mid-90s was highly reminiscent of Jim Lee, he has recently changed to a more simplified, photo-realistic and sometimes moody style. His first work with this new artistic identity was The Incredible Hulk, written by Bruce Jones. Since then, he has worked on the Doctor Strange spin-off Witches and became the regular penciller of The Amazing Spider-Man and The New Avengers. Deodato then took over as regular penciller for the Marvel title Thunderbolts with issue 110, once again collaborating with Warren Ellis. Deodato then became the regular artist for the Dark Avengers ongoing series which came out of the conclusion of Secret Invasion. With writer Ed Brubaker, he launched the ongoing series Secret Avengers in May 2010,Rogers, Vaneta (December 23, 2008). "Mike Deodato Explores His Dark (Avengers) Side". Newsarama. before returning to New Avengers. Bibliography Dark Horse * Lady Death vs. Vampirella * Star Wars Tales 7 * Xena #9-14 DC * Batgirl Annual #1 (2000) * Batman #570 (1999) * Batman 80-Page Giant #3 (among other artists) (2000) * Batman: Shadow of the Bat #87 (1999) * Detective Comics #736 (1999) * Legends of the DC Universe (Wonder Woman) #4-5 (1998) * Wonder Woman, vol. 2, #0, 85, 90-100 (1994–95) Image * Glory #1-10 (among other artists) (1995–96) * Jade Warriors #1-3 (1999–2000) * WildC.A.T.s #47 (along with Ed Benes) (1998) Marvel * Amazing Spider-Man (Spider-Man) #509-529; (Harry Osborn) #546 (2004–08) * Avengers #380-382, 384-385, 387-388, 390-391, 393-395, 397-402 (1994–96) * Avengers, vol. 3, #61-62 (2003) * Avengers, vol. 5, #10 (2013) * Avengers: The Crossing (1995) * BrooklyKnight #1 (2012) * Captain America #616-617 (among other artists) (2011) * Dark Avengers #1-6, 9-16 (2009–10) * Dark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Exodus (along with Terry Dodson) (2009) * Dream Police (2005) * Elektra #1-19 (1996–98) ** Elektra #-1 (1997, Flashback issue) * Incredible Hulk vol. 2, #447-453 (1996–97) * Incredible Hulk, vol. 3, #50-54, 60-65, 70-72 (2003–04) * Incredible Hulk: Hercules Unleashed (1996) * Journey into Mystery #503-506, 508-511 (1996–97) * Moon Knight, vol. 2, #20 (2008) * New Avengers #17-20 (2006) * New Avengers, vol. 2, #9-current (2011) * New Avengers Finale (among other artists) (2010) * Punisher: War Journal, vol. 2, #4 (2007) * Secret Avengers #1-4, 6-10, 12 (2010–11) * Spider-Man Unlimited #21-22 (1998) * Thor vol. 1, #491-502 (1995) * Thunderbolts #110-121 (2007–08) * Thunderbolts Prelude (1997, reprints team's first appearance in Incredible Hulk vol. 2, #449) * Tigra #1-4 (2002) * Ultimates Annual #2 (2006) * Witches #1-4 (2004) * Wolverine, vol. 2, Annual #2 (2008) * Wolverine: Origins #28-30 (2008–09) * X-Men: Legacy #212 (along with Scot Eaton) (2008) * X-Men: Original Sin one-shot (2008) * X-Men Unlimited #32 (2001) * X.S.E., miniseries, #1-4 (1996–97) Other publishers * Beauty and the Beast (Innovation) * Death Kiss (Maximum Press) * Lady Death #5-8 (Chaos!) * Lady Death vs. Vampirella: Uncommon Ground (Chaos!) * Lost in Space (Innovation) * Mack Bolan: The Executioner (Innovation) * Purgatori (Chaos!) * Quantum Leap (Innovation) * Samuree, vol. 2, #3 (Continuity) * Turok (Valiant) Notes References * External links * * Glass House Graphics * Mike Deodato page at Marvel Digital Comics * Marvel Gazette Interview Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Brazilian comics artists Category:People from Paraíba